Technical Field
The present application generally relates to telecommunication systems, and more particularly, to low latency and high data rate communication systems.
Description of the Related Art
Next generation mobile technology, such as 5G technology, continuously strives to provide an improved experience through higher data rates, lower latency, and improved link robustness. To that end, phased arrays offer a path to support multiple users with high data rates using high-bandwidth directional links between the base station and mobile devices. A phased array is an array of antennas where the relative phase of each antenna is configured such that the effective radiation pattern of the combined array is reinforced in a target direction and attenuated in undesired directions. This radiation pattern of the array is electronically steerable to form a focused beam in a particular direction. Accordingly, multiple antennas, work together to form a single unidirectional antenna.